


The Tower

by Vikkikate89



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 4 Spoilers, Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikkikate89/pseuds/Vikkikate89
Summary: What if Hajime managed to stop Gundham from carrying out his plan?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	The Tower

Even through the hunger pangs, Hajime knew something was wrong. Maybe it was the same sort of intuition that Chiaki used to stop him from entering the Final Dead Room. But whatever it was, it was moving him to struggle to his feet and inspect. 

His sense of time had long gone and aside from Monokuma’s tai chi they’d been made to suffer through, but for all he knew the sadistic bear was even lying about the time of day when the alarm went off. Being so dependent on someone hellbent on making them suffer was all the more horrifying the longer it stretched. So when he stumbled into the hallway, Hajime couldn’t even be sure what time of day it was. He didn’t even trust the clocks in the lounges.

Walking around without need was a bad idea, but his feet pushed him forward, needing to be sure everything was okay. Or as okay as it could possibly be, given the situation. The first person he saw was Fuyuhiko, sitting miserably in the lounge. Hajime thought to say something to him, but the warning was still going off in his head so he kept moving, heading down the stairs and into the common area.

And that was when he spotted Gundham and every possible red flag went off in his head. A large coil of steel wire was hanging from his shoulder, and a large hammer was in his other hand, it’s handle so long the head simply dragged across the floor behind him. Where he had even gotten those items, Hajime wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter. He was obviously plotting the next murder and that made Hajime’s empty gut drop. 

Gundham was headed to the tower, moving slower than normal but with a determined look on his face and Hajime felt like his feet were frozen to the floor. But he couldn’t just let this happen. Whatever Gundham was plotting, he couldn’t just let this happen. “G- Gundham!” he called out, his voice falling hoarse on his lips.

But it was loud enough. The breeder stopped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening a little. “Why are you not in your bed?” he demanded, dropping the hammer with a thud.

“What are you doing?” Hajime countered. A wave of hunger hit him again and he grabbed his stomach, wobbling a bit on his legs. The pains were getting worse and he knew he would not be able to endure it for much longer. “D- Don’t… do it.” His feet finally decided to work again and he stumbled closer. “Don’t do it. Wh- Whoever you’re planning to kill… don’t do it.”

Gundham continued to stare, dumbfounded before regaining himself enough to scoff. “Do you really intend to stop me? Your determination is laughable at best.” Even so, he was making no move to pick the hammer back up. 

Hajime moved until he had to stop again, bracing himself against a wall. “Y- You won’t pass the trial. I’ll be able t- to tell them I saw you.”

Gundham glared at him. “If that is how it must be, then so be it. I intend to do something even while you choose to simply lay down and die.” He started to reach for the hammer again, but Hajme began to move again, stumbling until he collapsed on his hands and knees at Gundham’s feet.

“F- Fine…” he panted. “I… I can’t stop you… So just use me and get it over with.” He didn’t want to die but he wasn’t naive enough to hope that Gundham would be moved by his efforts and change his mind. If someone had to die to save everyone else, it might as well be him. At least he’d save someone else from being murdered. 

Hajime closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow from the hammer or whatever other method Gundham had in mind. But instead he felt something tickling his fingers and opened his eyes. Cham-P’s little black eyes were staring back up at him and he was soon joined by the other three, each of them crawling over his hands and sniffing at his fingers. Normally Gundham would have likely stopped them from getting close, but instead the breeder was standing still.

“You truly are pathetic,” he growled. “We are in a fight for survival and yet you are willing to embrace death without the least bit of resistance. Such an insult to the value of life itself.”

Despite Gundham’s best efforts to be harsh, Hajime managed to look up to him with a smirk. “I th- thought… I was a worthless mortal a- anyways. Isn’t that what you always say? So why do you care?” 

Gundham’s face went blank and he could only stare while his dark devas migrated up Hajime’s arms and perched themselves on his shoulders, looking back as if they were trying to plead the human’s case. The sight was enough to make the breeder’s expression soften. “It seems… my four dark devas still see some value in your life. Be grateful I am not taking you up on your offer.” 

Hajime huffed. Even while trying to sound cold and unfeeling, Gundham could not have been more transparent. “Do your… hamsters u- understand… what will happen when you lose the trial? Are you going t- to make them… die with you? Or will they have to watch?”

At once Gundham was on his knees, angrily grabbing Hajime by the collar. “Do not dare speak as if you understand anything of their needs! Do you doubt how prepared I have been from the beginning should anything happen to me?”

But as he spoke, the four hamsters crawled forward and sat on top of his clenched hands which caused him to fall silent again. Hajime looked back at him, his smirk long gone. “You’re afraid to die too,” he murmured. 

Gundham’s jaw clenched. “I do not fear-”

“But more than that…” Hajime cut him off. “You’re afraid of the rest of us dying.” Again, Gundham’s expression softened and Hajime knew he could feel the breeder’s hands begin to shake. “I know… that’s the real reason you’re doing this. It’s not… to save your skin. You’re trying to s- save us.” Hajime felt tears beginning to sting his eyes and his voice wavered. “I can’t l- let you murder one of our friends… But more than that… I can’t let you die.” He sniffled as his cheeks grew wet. “A- Already told you… wouldn’t be a- able to go on if s- something happened to you.”

Gundham’s grip tightened but not from anger. He hung his head and his voice grew rough. “If I do nothing… we all shall die. What is the cost of one life to save the others?”

“It’s everything!” Hajime shouted. “I… I don’t know why I know it… but we’re… we’re going to be okay. We’ll get out of here. We won’t starve. All of us… we’re going to get out of here.” Gundham’s grip went loose and his devas climbed up his arms and into his scarf, nuzzling him in their own reassuring way. “Please… just… just live a little bit longer.”

Gundham looked him in the eye, taking a shaky breath, then shrugged the wire off his arm. “You had better be right about this,” he growled, his voice thick as he tried to hide the emotion in it. “Or I will not forgive you.”

Hajime smiled weakly and reached out to hold on to Gundham’s shoulder. “I’ll h- hold you to that.”

After putting away the weapons, the pair headed back to the lounge to join Fuyuhiko while a pair of eyes watched them. 

Nagito smiled to himself. “Maybe we are the stepping stones to hope after all.” He looked to the tower where not all of the trap had been reset yet. The pair had agreed to wait until morning to recruit the others for repairs, but that did not mean it needed to go to waste. 

Moments later, Gundham stirred and Hajime looked up. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“The door to the tower… I think I heard it!”

The two were on their feet, clumsily moving as fast as they could with a confused Fuyuhiko in tow, and they came to a stop to see Nagito standing at the edge of the deadly drop. The crazy smile on his face was one they’d begun to grow used to, but this time there was something about it that gave them chills. “Don’t worry you guys. It’ll be all right. You’ll go on to be the beacons of hope you were always meant to be.” With a wave, before anyone could stop him, he took a step backwards and took the plunge.


End file.
